The Days of Change
by Truth
Summary: Lily and James have a lovehate relationship...He loves her, she hates him. But what happens when a bewitched broom causes the pair to switch bodies? And what will they do over the summer break?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-post of my story I had up here…heh…_ages_ ago that got deleted. I'm figuring I want to continue it, and hopefully it won't get deleted this time! **

**I'm not too sure how the first few chapters are going to turn out because…well, as I said I wrote them a long time ago. I've—well I think I have from reading my previous chapters over, anyway—gotten a bit better at writing since then…and I hope you'll agree and decide to read my fic…again, or for the first time.**

**I'm sorry I had abandoned a lot of you for a very insurmountable time, but I'm back now and I'm _finally_ over my little fit about let's hope that they don't do it again!**

**Let's see what I can do with this, shall we?**

**(And yes I know, it's a dumb prank that they pull, but I wrote this a long time ago remember, and honestly, I'm no good at writing pranks. At all. Period. So it would be nice if you didn't criticise me on my pranking creativity…but if you absolutely must…then I guess I will handle it.)**

Chapter One

Lily Evans was a 16-year-old witch. She had a very good friend Sara Whitmore who was also 16 and a witch (of course).

Now, this Lily Evans didn't hate many people. But the one person she did hate, was James Potter.

James's friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were okay, she could handle them being around, but James was another story.

James himself didn't hate Lily—it was the complete opposite—he absolutely loved her.

…Which made Lily froth at the mouth even more at the mention of his name.

Lily Evans was sitting in an armchair one night reading up on her homework, when her friend Sara came and stood beside her.

Lily looked up. "Sara, what are you doing?" She asked

"Guess what!" Sara said grinning.

"Hmm?"

"The summer holidays are coming! Just two more days!" Sara said leaping on Lily, hugging her tightly.

"Argh!" Lily yelled when they tipped over backwards in the chair.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Sara asked sitting on Lily's stomach.

"Very. Now-get off me-please." Lily said.

"Oh come on Lils! It's the summer holiday! That means there's no work!" Sara exclaimed throwing up her hands.

"Excellent." A voice said over top of them.

They both looked up. (Or rather, Sara looked up, Lily looked around Sara's head)

"Marauders." Sara said.

"That's us." James said grinning.

Lily and Sara rolled their eyes.

"What might you girls be doing?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sara said getting off Lily.

Sirius pouted.

"Fine." He said.

"All right, I have to go talk to McGonagall about something. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sara said and walked over to the portrait.

Lily sighed as she was left with the Marauders and smiled when she saw Sara mouth 'two days' and held up two fingers as she left out of the portrait hole.

"What are you boys doing? Not pulling a prank me are you?" Lily asked.

The boys grinned.

"No, of course not." Remus said innocently.

Lily narrowed her eyes and started twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers.

She then gasped when she saw her hair. It was bright blue.

"What the hell! You stupid gits!" Lily yelled over the Marauders laughter. She glared at them, unamused. "Turn it back!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked still chuckling.

"Argh!" Lily shouted before storming out of the common room. She needed a walk to cool herself down and maybe find a way to get her hair back to normal.

'_The less time spent with the Marauders, the better_.' Lily thought.

She scowled as her least favourite person ran up to her.

"Aw Lils! Don't be mad." James said. "It was just a little joke."

"Go away Potter." Lily grumbled.

"Lily! Come on, I'll change it back, here-" James turned her so she was facing him and pulled out his wand but Lily jerked his hand away.

"Don't you put that thing on me! You'll just do something worse and-" But James put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a broom closet.

Professor McGonagall had rounded a corner, and since it was past their curfew, they'd get a hell of a punishment if they were caught out of bed.

"Potter!" Lily shouted trying to push him off of her.

"Shh!" James whispered urgently.

"James-ouch-there's a broom poking me in the back...thanks." Lily added when James moved the broom.

He was still holding onto it while they heard McGonagall pass them.

They looked at each other and noticed how the broom closet was making them be very close together. A little _too _close for Lily.

James leaned in quickly, doing what he wanted to do for a long time...their lips met just briefly before Lily pushed him off of her in disgust.

A weird feeling went through their stomachs before they fell out of the closet into a heap on the ground.

"What the-Lily, James what were you doing in a closet?"

"Sara-I-whoa. Wait a minute." Lily said but it wasn't her voice she heard; it was deeper, and she had to look down at Sara when she stood up.

Sara raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a strange look before she turned to…_Lily_.

"Lily, we really should go to bed, we've got to get up early and pack remember?" Sara said.

"But-I'm not Lily." The other Lily said in confusion.

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Um, all right then." She said looking at the other Lily like she'd just grew another head.

A thought just occurred to the original Lily. She looked at her hands and attire and it confirmed her thoughts.

Her and James had switched bodies.

_Her_ and _James_ had switched _bodies_.

Lily reached up and touched her nose where a pair of glasses was perched.

Yep, they'd switched all right.

Lily turned to the other Lily who was James and they both looked at each other in horror.

"OK, what's going on?" Sara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lily?" The other Lily (James asked).

"James?" Lily croaked.

"Uhh..." Sara said taking a step back.

"No hold on, I think me and Lily changed bodies." James said squinting his eyes at Lily.

Sara's eyes were wide and she looked back and forth between the two.

"Really, how'd _that_ happen?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't know exactly." James said looking at Lily as if they were talking about the weather.

"Might've been the broom." Lily said. Her voice was weak and she was trembling.

"But I was holding it before." James said, obviously not fazed.

"Yeah, but then you kissed me and-" Lily was cut off by Sara.

"Wait _whoa_." Sara said holding up her hands. "So you guys _kissed_ and switched bodies?"

"Seems like it." James said.

"You _kissed_ him?" Sara asked in disbelief, gaping at Lily.

"What-_no_! _He_ kissed _me_! I had no say in it!" Lily said angrily, clenching her fists and James scowled at her.

Sara bit the inside of her cheek and thought.

"Okay…so that means I'm bunking with a guy now? But, in a girls body?" She asked.

"Seems like it." James repeated.

Sara smacked her forehead with her hand. "_Great_."

"I'm bunking with a bunch of guys in a guy's body." Lily said.

"Oh, and _you're_ the unlucky one." Sara said scowling.

Lily grinned. "That is lucky isn't it."

"Hey! Don't get any ideas! I can't let you go snogging my friends in _my_ body! That'll ruin my reputation _and_ everyone will think I'm gay!" James exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry James. I would _never_ do _anything_ to ruin _your_ reputation." Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm in your body too remember! I can ruin your reputation as well." James said.

Lily gave him a look that plainly said 'I don't really care'.

James sighed. "Please Lily?" He said pouting.

"Aw, I look so cute when I pout!" Lily said smiling. "Fine, I just can't resist my face."

"Um, problem." Sara butted in, holding up a finger.

"What?" They both asked.

"What're we going to do about the summer holidays?" Sara asked.

"Shit." James mumbled.

"I can always invite you over. Er, you can always invite me over to my house is what I mean." Lily said.

"How come we can't stay at my house?" James asked.

"Well, see. That's the thing. We can't stay at my house the entire summer so we'll rotate." Lily said.

"Hey, I've got to be invited too. I'm not spending my summer alone." Sara said frowning.

"Yeah yeah, just don't expect to be invited to my house." James said.

"You mean my house now. I'm inviting her." Lily said.

James scowled. "Fine, but I'm not inviting her over to _my_ house then."

"Oh Merlin…I'm so confused." Sara mumbled putting her hand to her forehead. "Maybe I don't _want_ to be invited if this is how the summer is going to be…"

"She's going to be invited, my mum'll invite her! She's good friends with Sara's mother." Lily said ignoring Sara.

James sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine! But you have to invite my friends over too!"

"Fine!" Lily said.

"Now, shake on it." Sara said coming back into the conversation.

Lily and James shook hands each gripping the other's hand hard.

"Now, can we _please_ get back to the common room? It _is_ after curfew..." Sara said looking at her watch.

"Yeah," Lily and James said simultaneously which made them scowl.

------

"WAIT!" Lily yelled just as Sara and James were about to head up to the girls dormitory.

"What?" James whispered anxiously to her when a few people left in the common room looked over at them.

"You better not touch me in _any_ sick minded way or else I'm going to kick your arse!" Lily growled. "Just because you get to see me naked doesn't mean you get to feel me."

James sighed. "Aw, I was looking forward to that."

Lily scowled and stepped closer to him, towering over him.

"All right all right! Same goes for you too." James said frowning and taking a step back. "Yeesh."

"Like I'd ever touch _you_." Lily snarled and stormed off up to the boys' dormitories.

James rolled his eyes before her turned to Sara and grinned.

"Does this mean I get to watch you change?" He asked Sara.

Sara frowned.

"No you git." She said and went up to the girls dormitories.

"Oh well. I tried." James mumbled following her.

* * *

**Well that was it. Just the beginning. **

**Short yes, but it'll get longer...eventually.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Nother Chapter.**

Chapter Two

James walked into the girls' dormitory with Sara. He looked around curiously—he had always wanted to know what the girls' dorm looked like, except he was disappointed to see it was exactly like the boys...just more girly.

Luckily for the two, the other three other girls were already fast asleep in their beds.

"Which one's Lily's bed?" James asked peering at the two beds that didn't have anyone sleeping in them.

"That one." Sara said pointing to the empty bed by the door. She walked over to her own bed and turned around to see James pulling off his shirt.

"No!" Sara said holding up her hands. "You're not in your body anymore!"

James stopped, looking over his shirt at her.

"What? Oh...yeah." He muttered, embarrassed.

He sighed and looked down at Lily trunk and around her bed.

"So uh…does she have pyjamas or something?" He asked casually.

Sara raised an eyebrow at him and moved over to Lily's bed. "Yes, right here." She said picking them off the end of the bed.

"Oh." He mumbled, blushing and snatching them away from her. "I didn't see them."

Sara walked back to her bed and James stared at Lily's pyjamas that he clutched in his hands.

'_So do I just…change?_' He wondered, glancing over at Sara who was getting into her bed.

'_Well it would be better than just standing here like an idiot._'

He cautiously peeled off his clothes and put on the pyjamas and climbed into Lily's bed.

Sighing and turning over, he listened to Sara who said a spell that extinguished the light and they were plunged into darkness.

'_This is very odd._' He thought. '_How am I ever going to get through this?_' He inhaled the sweet scent of Lily's sheets and sighed again. '_I always thought I'd be with Lily…but not actually _be_ Lily._'

"Goodnight James." Sara said quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

"'Night." James said.

'_Yes, very odd indeed._'

Lily (the real Lily) walked up to the boys dormitory.

She smirked when she entered the dormitory and saw the boys' beds that were messed up with clothes scattered around them, and was relieved to notice they were all sitting on their beds.

"Hey Jamsie!" Sirius said jumping from his bed and patted Lily on the back.

Cringing when her toe met a pair of boxers, she looked up at Sirius. "Er, hey Sirius."

Sirius stared at her.

"You not feeling well mate?" He asked feeling her forehead. "You're not acting like your normal self."

Lily grinned and wrapped her arm around Sirius's shoulders. "No, I'm feeling fine Sir." Lily said, trying to fake James's enthusiasm.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and moved out of her reach.

"Right, I'm going to hit the sack." He said.

Lily watched him move over to his bed and choked when he tore off his shirt.

Sirius turned around in surprise and everyone else looked up at her.

"Some-something in my throat." Lily muttered, grasping her throat and rushing into the bathroom.

Sirius turned to his friends who shrugged.

Lily leaned on the sink and made a face when she put her hand in toothpaste.

"Erg." She said washing it off.

'_Doesn't the house elves ever clean this place?_'

She shook off the thought and looked around the bathroom. It was pretty much the same as the girls' except there were towels on the floor and toothpaste everywhere. "Honestly, do they not know how to work the toothpaste?" She grumbled rolling her eyes. Her eyes travelled up to the mirror. "Hmm…what've they got in here?"

She glanced at the door like she was nervous someone would burst in, before she slid open the mirror and looked at the contents inside it. This wasn't something Lily would do but since she was in James's body, who really cared? Everyone probably suspected this from James anyway.

"Shaving cream...razor blades...cologne..." Lily rolled her eyes as she ran her finger over the small box full of little plastic packages.

After skimming through the rest of the items, she slid the mirror shut and grabbed the toothpaste bottle. Her hand hovered over the toothbrushes, wondering which one was James's.

"Blue, green, red or orange?" Lily asked herself. "OK...eeny-meeny-mini-_mo_..."

Lily snatched up the green toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on it. She stared at it, making a face.

'_Ew…this thing has been in his mouth. Wait…my mouth now…so I guess it doesn't matter…but still…it's disturbing…_' She thought and grit her teeth. '_Oh pull yourself together! Stop being such a wimp._'

She licked her lips and looked at herself in the mirror. James's face stared back at her and she scoffed at it and it scoffed back.

'_This is too weird._' She thought before stuffing the toothbrush in her mouth. She looked down at the sink, unable to look at the mirror any longer, when there was a knock on the door.

"You who, James, I need to brush my teeth too you know. Or did you forget that my toothbrush was the green one?" Sirius's voice came through the door.

Lily's eyes widened in horror and she ripped the toothbrush out of her mouth, spitting out toothpaste in horror.

She bent over the sink, taking her fingers under the tap and rubbing them on her tongue furiously.

"James?" Sirius's voice asked taking on a worried tone now. Lily stood back up, took the cloth from the rack by the sink, and started wiping the mirror effectively smearing it more.

Giving up, she opened the door and manoeuvred around Sirius so she didn't touch him and his bare chest while he went in.

"What happened to the mirror?" Sirius asked crinkling his nose as Lily shut the door behind her, blushing slightly.

'_OK, that one's Sirius's bed and this empty one must be James's…_' Lily thought, moving cautiously over to what she thought was James's bed.

Since neither Remus nor Peter said anything when she draped her cloak on her bedside table she figured she got the right one.

She looked over to Remus and Peter's beds and jumped a bit to see Remus was staring at her.

"What?" She asked nervously, pressing her lips together when her voice cracked.

Remus just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, looking back down at the magazine in his lap.

Lily watched him for a few more seconds before turning back to James's bed.

'_Okay…what do I do?_' She wondered. '_Does he have pyjamas or…?_'

Lily closed her eyes and tried to think back to when James had come down to the common room on the weekend or in the morning. Was he wearing pyjamas? Yes, most likely…or maybe he just had a shirt on?

'_Gah! I don't know!_' Her brain cried. '_Just take your shirt off, most guys do that right?_'

Her hands gripped her shirt and she slowly pulled it over her head, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her naked torso.

'_Oh Merlin…what about the pants?_' Lily's eyes snapped open and she looked down at her trousers. '_Oh God, oh Lord, oh no…why is this happening?_'

Her hands shook when she unbuckled her belt and undid her pants, and she wondered how she could do this as least painfully as possible.

Breathing quickly, she pulled back the sheets and closed her eyes.

'_Okay this is it!_' She thought, taking a moment before she dropped her pants and clambered into the bed.

She let out a long sigh of relief but jumped when she heard Remus's voice across the room.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked half-amused and half-concerned.

Lily realized that she must've looked absolutely ridiculous and almost laughed out loud.

She was saved of answering the question because Sirius had emerged from the bathroom and walked over to his bed, picking up his wand.

"Goodnight!" He said before waving it and they were engulfed in darkness.

"Sirius!" Remus said, irritated. "I was reading you know!"

Lily turned on her side and winced when something jabbed the side of her head.

She brought her hand up and rolled her eyes when she felt the pair of glasses.

'_Of course, how could I forget?_' She felt around for the dresser and set the glasses down delicately.

She could still hear Remus and Sirius bicker about turning off the light, but she didn't mind—it felt soothing to hear others voices reminding her she wasn't alone.

'_This feels weird not having a shirt on._' She thought to herself as she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---------

James (the real James) woke up hoping it was all just a dream—but when he yawned and inhaled the familiar scent of Lily's sheets, he sighed heavily and clamped his eyes shut.

"Get up James." Sara said pushing his shoulder gently.

James mumbled something and turned over.

Sara glared at the mess of red hair and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on! We have to go to breakfast." Sara said pushing him again more forcefully this time.

James sighed and flung the covers back. "Fine…I'm up."

Sara watched amusedly as James stumbled out of bed and started for the door.

"James."

James ignored her and ran a hand through his hair that resembled an afro.

"James." Sara repeated.

James looked back at her. "What is it?"

Sara crossed her arms over her chest. "You might want to brush your hair first." She said and her eyes scanned his clothes. "And maybe put some…er…I'll do your make-up for you."

James glared at Sara for a moment before dragging his feet to the bathroom.

He would've laughed at his reflection if he weren't so tired.

"Okay…" He said looking down at the cosmetics and hygienic supplies on the counter top. "Ugh…what is all this stuff?"

Sara appeared at the door and leaned against the doorway. "The brush is right there." She said pointing.

James followed her finger to the end of the counter and picked up the brush.

He winced when he tried to pull the brush through the tangled mess on top of his head, successfully pulling out a clump of hair.

Sara laughed. "Do you not even know how to brush your _hair_?" She asked in astonishment.

James glowered at her. "I don't brush my hair, thank you very much. And usually I don't have to brush _this_ much hair." He snapped. He started waving his hands at his reflection. "How are you supposed to _brush_ this? Can't you just shave it off and spell on some new hair?"

"I wish." Sara muttered before entering the bathroom and pulling the brush out of James's hand. "Here, let me do it."

A long half an hour later, James's hair was perfectly combed and not just a pile on top of his head.

"There. I'm _done_." Sara said in relief, although she wasn't as relieved as James was. "Cry-baby." She added quietly but James heard it and he growled at her.

"Can we go and eat now? Or are you going to torture me some more?" He asked irritably.

Sara pressed her lips together and gave him a cowardly smile.

James narrowed his eyes and he took a step back. "What? What are you going to do?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Sara said picking up a tube of mascara.

-----

"Hey girls." Sirius said once the two had finished getting ready and came down to the common room. Once they got closer to the four sitting on the couch, Sirius raised his eyebrows at James and started to snicker. "My my, aren't we looking _lovely_ today Lily?"

James glared at him and Sirius recoiled.

Lily looked up and her mouth dropped open.

"What…what happened to your _face_?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

James had large splotches of black mascara and eyeliner on either side of his face, large mascara clumps in his eyelashes and one on his chin, large cover-up spots that weren't blended in, and bright eye shadow on only one eye.

James sighed. "My-my make-up wasn't working, all right?" He said trying to stay calm by clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides.

"Oh come on you guys, she doesn't look _that_ bad!" Sara said trying to wave it off. When nobody said anything, Sara looked at James anxiously before biting her lip. "Does she?"

Sirius, Peter, and Remus just stared, but Lily had come back to her senses by now and turned to give Sara a menacing scowl.

"Well I'm hungry, who's up for breakfast?" Sara asked bolting for the portrait, not waiting for anyone to reply.

------

"No James!" Lily whispered to James as he piled his plate with food. She had tried to wipe at James's face to make him look at least half decent, but he just swatted her away angrily.

"What?" James asked.

"You're going to make me fat with all that food you're going to eat!" Lily whispered urgently as the other boys began to look curiously at them (but they couldn't hear what they were saying).

"But I'm hungry! I can't eat like a rabbit, I won't be full!" James protested.

Lily scowled at him.

"I've been living in my body for 16 years James, I know you'll be full!" She said.

James sighed and scraped some of his breakfast off his plate.

"There, better?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Lily said, exasperated.

"You guys, stop. The guys are starting to stare." Sara interrupted.

Lily glared at Sara.

"_How_ could you let him _out_ like _this_?" She growled, jabbing her thumb at James.

James stabbed a sausage with his fork angrily. "I was _not_ going to endure any more of _that_." He said stiffly.

"What?" Lily asked, bewildered. "You mean you didn't do this yourself?"

James looked at her. "You think I'd do this to _myself_?" He asked in outrage.

"Keep your voice down!" Sara whispered urgently while trying to hide behind James at the same time.

Lily stared at James for a long while.

"Okay, explain this to me, how you…did this." She said slowly.

Sara glared at Lily. "It's not like I did it on _purpose_! He wouldn't quit moving!"

"You kept poking me!" James exclaimed in defence.

Lily sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Oh Merlin…I died and went to hell."

James grit his teeth at her. "_You're_ in hell? Have you not _seen_ my face?"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

-----

"What are we going to do about this whole showering thing?" Lily asked while they sat in the common room. She had instructed James to wash his face or else she would curse him, so now he was make-up free and not looking like an ogre.

"I dunno. Have a shower every morning?" James said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be daft! You know what I mean!" Lily growled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just the same as getting dressed isn't it? Except you just...wash yourself." James said furrowing his brow.

Lily made a face. '_If you only knew how I got dressed this morning…_'

"Exactly! I can't handle you touching me!" She said.

James frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, obviously hurt.

"I just don't want you touching me without me knowing it!" Lily said.

"Aw come on Lils." James said softly.

"What about you huh? What if I was to take a shower?" Lily asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you touched _me_ but then I'd want to be in my body for when you did..." James said smirking which earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"You git!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ouch, my hand hurts!" James muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well shut it!" Lily said triumphantly.

"You guys..." Sara said, unamused. "Stop it."

"What are we doing?" James asked.

Sara stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Acting like you've switched personalities." She said.

"But we-oh." Lily mumbled sheepishly.

"Get it? Now shut up."

-----

"What's going on with you and Lily?" Remus asked Lily later that night when they were in their dorm.

"Nothing." Lily said rummaging through her trunk.

Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Really? It sure seems like you've been hanging out a lot." Sirius said smiling mischievously and leaning on James's bed.

"Yeah, well." Lily said not really paying any attention to them.

"So, you still like her?" Remus asked casually.

Lily made a face into the trunk. "No."

Sirius choked on the water he just poured himself and it took him a few minutes to recover.

"_What_?" He exclaimed. "You've liked her for years!"

"Things change." Lily said shrugging a shoulder.

"I can't believe this! Everything I know is a lie!" Sirius cried and Lily rolled her eyes at his melodrama. He stood up from James's bed and moved over to the door. "I need a walk."

"I'm going to go see if I've left any of my stuff down in the common room." Peter said, obviously not following the conversation.

Remus waited until he left then moved over to Lily.

"OK, what's going on?" He asked.

Lily's fingers clenched a book that she pulled out of James's trunk. "What do you mean?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Remus stared hard at her. "I know something's up." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lily looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Nothing's up." She said shaking her head.

She went back to James's trunk and pulled out a few more books and set them aside.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Stop denying it. This is not normal Jamie behaviour." He said.

Lily shook her head again, rummaging deeper through the trunk.

"I told you, there's _nothing_ going on."

"All right, now I know there is. You hates that nickname." Remus said.

Lily looked back up at him, smacking herself inwardly for not paying attention.

"Yeah, of course I hate it, I'm just too busy to think about yelling at you right now." She said convincingly.

Remus shook his head and leaned against the bedpost. "I'm not going to give up until you tell me."

"Well, you're going to be wasting your time because there's _nothing going on_." Lily stressed and pulled out a long cloak from her trunk.

Her eyes flashed at it as she held it up. She rubbed the material with her thumbs and forefingers and forced herself not to gasp.

Remus stood there looking at her.

"I don't think you're really James." He said.

"Mhmm." Lily said glancing up at him, her face paling. "Whatever you say Remus."

"If you're really James, when's Sirius's birthday?" Remus asked.

"Er..." Lily said racking her brain. "January 20th."

"OK that was an easy one; he announces it to everyone at breakfast how many days left. Here's another one, when's _my_ birthday?" Remus asked, his lips twitching.

"Er..." Lily said biting her lip. "I dunno."

"All right, one last question." Remus said smiling slightly. "When's Peter's birthday?"

"Er...I don't know." Lily said once again, knowing that she had been caught.

"See! I told you something was up!" Remus said in triumph. "Now, spill."

Lily sighed.

"All right, here's what happened..."

----

**Yep. That's it for now…I tried to fix it up a bit, but…well you be the judge. **

**  
Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I enjoy hearing your feedback!**

Chapter Three

Remus and Lily (real Lily of course) walked down to the common room.

Sara was reading and it looked like James was sleeping on the sofa.

Remus and Lily walked over to them and Sara looked up.

"Remus knows." Lily said gesturing towards Remus.

Sara stared at them a minute before she shrugged, turning back at her book, and James bolted upwards, almost falling off the couch.

"What?" He asked, gripping the back of the sofa. "How? When? Why?"

Lily frowned at him.

"What does it matter?" She asked sighing.

"It just does! This just goes to show how you can't keep secrets!" James exclaimed.

Lily scowled.

"I didn't just go up to him and _tell_ him. You know there are _some_ smart kids in this school!" She said. '_Unlike you!_' "He figured it out himself!"

James glared at her.

"Whatever."

"So...let me get this straight...James, you're in a girl's body? _Lily's_ body?" Remus said which earned him a smack over the head from Lily.

James leaned over the sofa farther, making it almost tip over. "Remus, you have to promise not to tell Sirius." He said seriously.

"I know I know." Remus said rolling his eyes. "You'd think I was stupid."

"Well..." James said and Remus scowled.

"After what Lily just said!"

"Hey." Sirius said coming up to them. "What did Lily say?"

James's head snapped to Sirius and he gripped the sofa cushion. "Nothing." He said quickly.

"That was a fast walk." Remus said changing the subject.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not one for long walks."

Remus shook his head.

"What's Peter doing?" Sirius asked looking over to the corner of the room where Peter was busily crawling on the ground, looking under the tables and chairs.

"Looking for things he might've lost." Lily said.

"Ah..." Sirius said. He made a thoughtful face before smirking. "You know what you two? I think we should do a big prank at the end of the year feast. Don't you think?"

Disagreement bells rang in Lily's head but she didn't say anything and turned to Remus who shrugged.

"Sure, why not? It's not like we don't do it _every_ year." Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius grinned happily and clapped his hands together.

"Excellent! We should start planning—time is money!"

Sirius bounded up to the boys dormitory and Remus started to follow.

"Are you coming?" He asked Lily who stood by the sofa hesitantly.

Lily looked back at Sara helplessly before Remus gave her a push in the back to get her moving.

"So." Sara said looking at James who was frowning once the two left. "What's it feel like, sitting back and watching them do the end of the year prank without you?"

James scowled at her.

"Do you always bug your friends like this?"

Sara shrugged.

"Nope, but you're not really my friend are you?"

James crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"S'not fair." He said. "I should be up there planning the prank with Sirius and Remus."

"So should Peter, but you don't see him complaining do you?" Sara said nodded at Peter who was lifting up a seat cushion and looking under it.

"Well, Peter doesn't know what they're doing...and that's not the point!" James said adding the last bit in exasperation.

"Oh? I thought that _was_ the point." Sara said crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at him.

James stared at her for a minute.

"No uh…the point is...I want to be back in my own body, no matter how much I like being in Lily's!" He said, raising his voice a little.

Sara looked around the common room nervously but no one seemed to notice.

"James, please. I understand that you like to _whine_-"

"You'd be whining too if you were—I'm not whining!"

"No, of course not, but keep your voice down!" Sara finished.

James sunk down in the sofa in a huff.

"Why don't you...make up a prank and tell it to Lily? Then she could suggest it to the rest of your little clan and they could do it at the feast." Sara suggested.

James glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What good will that do? Nobody will know that I did it."

"No you see? _Everybody_ will know it was you. Well, everybody will know it was you and your friends." Sara said.

James turned his head toward the staircases.

"It's still not the same."

"Argh! I don't know what to tell you!" Sara said throwing her arms up in exasperation. "I don't know _how_ this is going to work over the summer with you acting different than how Lily acts. Her mother's going to know something's wrong and then probably beat the bejesus out of you saying that you've been possessed and you're not her daughter-"

"Well technically I'm not."

"And then what'll I say to Lily eh? 'Oh sorry Lily, you'll have to stay in James's body forever because your mother killed him for being an idiot'. What'll she think? _She'll_ probably beat the bejesus out of _me_ for not telling you how to act around her mother. And when I meet you in heaven, I'll beat the bejesus out of you _again_!" Sara had gotten up and was pacing back and forth, flailing her arms about, receiving a few weird looks from people around the common room. "If you even _go_ to heaven!"

James stood up and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a shake.

"For bloody sakes, _shut up_!"

Sara stopped and stared at him, her face starting to flush.

"I won't do anything stupid." James said slowly.

Sara gave a laugh and James let go of her.

He paced the floor, copying Sara's steps.

"James, it's going to be all right." Sara said quietly, sitting down on the sofa and looking up at him.

"Oh Merlin." James muttered, putting his hand over his forehead as he sank down onto the couch.

Sara frowned and shook her head.

"How come you had to go and change bodies eh? That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard tell of!" She complained.

"Quiet! You don't want somebody to hear do you? Remus already knows!" James barked.

"That wasn't a matter of overhearing." Sara said.

"Doesn't matter!" James snapped. "We don't want anyone else to hear!"

"What the hell?" Someone cried, jumping up from behind the couch James was sitting on.

------

**Back to when the boys (and Lily) left up to their dorm **

"Have any ideas James?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Lily looked at Remus for help; she really wasn't any good at making up pranks.

Remus took a step behind Sirius and mouthed something to her.

Lily furrowed her brow trying to read what Remus was trying to mime to her.

"James?" Sirius asked.

Lily narrowed her eyes in concentration while Remus did what he was trying to say slower.

Sirius gave her an odd look before turning and looking at Remus who stopped immediately and gave him a grin.

"What are you two pulling?" He asked looking back and forth between Remus and Lily.

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously.

Sirius narrowed his eyes but was distracted.

"Hey...where's Peter?" He said and looking at Peter's empty bed. "He didn't come with us?"

"No. He was still looking around the common room." Remus said.

"Hmm...I should go get him." Sirius said thoughtfully. "He can't miss the planning."

"Right." Lily said.

Sirius bounded back out of the boys dormitory's.

"He sure is weird." Lily mumbled staring at the door where Sirius left through.

"Uh huh." Remus said.

"Now...what were you trying to say?" Lily asked turning back to Remus.

Remus glared at her and threw up his hands.

"I can't believe you didn't understand me!" He said. "I was doing it so perfectly!"

"Obviously not."

Remus frowned.

"Fine, I won't tell you my plan then."

"Remus!"

"Nope."

"_Remus_!"

"No."

"Lupin!"

"Uh-uh."

"Argh!"

------

"Pe-ter..." Sirius whispered to himself as he jumped down the last few stairs and looked around the common room. "Where _are you_..."

He spotted Peter looking underneath a table by Sara and James, and walked over to him.

"Hey Pete. We're planning our prank for the year end feast." Sirius said.

Peter looked up at him.

"Oh good, I just—my chess piece!" He said. The knight he had a tight grip on slipped through his fingers and rolled off by the couch where James was sitting.

"I'll grab it." Sirius said dropping to the floor. He crawled under the few tables over to the couch where the knight had taken refuge under.

Peter waved nervously at a first year who was staring at him interestedly.

"I uh, dropped something." Peter said jabbing his thumb at Sirius who was laying on the floor digging under the couch for Peter's chess piece.

The first year slowly turned back to his friend and whispered something in his ear.

Peter turned back to Sirius, startled when he had yelled something.

------

"Sirius!" Sara and James said in surprise and horror.

"What the hell?" Sirius repeated.

James looked at Sara anxiously. "You-you didn't hear anything did you?"

------

**Yep, another chapter. Hmm…this one wasn't as easy to fix up as the others, but I tried at least…that's what counts, right?**

**Right?**

**Ehh…I'd put a disclaimer, but I think they're pointless, and everyone already knows I don't own anything except for stuff you don't recognise.**

**Now, please review? Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again! Thanks for reviewing. **

Chapter Four

"No-no that's not what I'm yelling about." Sirius mumbled. He thrust a magazine in front of him. "It's this!"

Sara peered at it, raising an eyebrow. "A magazine?" She asked.

"Not just any magazine! It's my _porrrrrrr_tfolio!" Sirius said quickly, clutching the magazine to his chest. "_My_...portfolio."

Sara gave him an odd look.

"Um, Sirius. Your _portfolio?_ I mean, it's a magazine."

Sirius rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Yes I know that." He said. "But I don't understand why it's down here underneath the couch!"

James leaned forward a bit and smirked when he saw the cover of the magazine.

"What?" Sirius asked when he noticed James looking at him.

"Oh nothing. Hey...isn't that a naked woman on the cover?" James asked casually.

"No!" Sirius said rolling the magazine up and tried to stuff it in his robes.

Sara was quicker and snatched it up before he could hide it.

"Sirius! This is a pornographic magazine!" She exclaimed looking back at Sirius who blushed.

"So? I'm a guy! I'm allowed to have these things!" Sirius snapped, trying to grab it back.

"What's going on?" Peter asked James, coming over to see what all the ruckus was about.

"We found Sirius's porno magazine." James whispered to Peter.

"Oh." Peter said. The two watched Sirius attempt to get back his magazine but eventually gave up trying to talk it out of her hands and tackled Sara.

"Oomph!" Sara said when Sirius landed on top of her. "Sirius!"

"Give me back my magazine!" Sirius demanded.

Sara stuffed beneath her back. "I don't see you needing it! You probably have plenty more in your trunk." She said slapping Sirius's hand away.

"I don't see _you_ needing it!" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't, I'm going to throw it away." Sara said, grinning at the look on Sirius' face.

"_NO_!" Sirius, Peter and James all yelled.

Sirius and Peter looked at James in shock and Sara looked at him in horror.

James blushed. "I mean, that's a total waste of paper!" He said defending himself feebly.

Sirius snatched his magazine away from Sara when she was still staring at James.

"Ah ha!" Sirius said in triumph, jumping up.

"No fair! You cheated!" Sara grumbled, trying to get up.

"No I didn't!" Sirius said and put a foot on her stomach, making it impossible for her to stand up.

"What's going on?" Remus asked. He and Lily had came down, wondering what was taking Sirius so long.

Sirius hastily rolled the magazine back up and put it in his robes.

"Nothing." He lied.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sara who was still lying on the floor, Sirius's foot on her stomach, holding her down.

Sirius noticed his look and removed his foot.

"Oh now look what you've done! I have a shoe print on my shirt!" Sara exclaimed standing up and wiping off her shirt.

Sirius grinned sheepishly and she glared at him before stalking up to the girls dormitory.

"Oh Peter, here's your chess piece back." Sirius said reaching into his pocket and handed back Peter his knight.

"Thanks..." Peter said slowly, looking at him strangely.

"Well." Sirius said clearing his throat and smoothing out his robes. "Lets go back to planning shall we?"

"Wait a minute, I want to talk to...to James for a minute." James said quickly.

Lily looked at him and sighed.

"Er...all right. You guys go." She said.

Remus and Peter left without any question, but Sirius gave her a look of knowing that Lily rolled her eyes at.

"Don't take to long you two." Sirius said winking and followed Remus and Peter up the staircase.

"Lily." James said trying to get her to look at him instead of glaring at the staircase.

"What?" Lily asked dully, not facing him.

James glared at her back. "I'm going to help you make up a prank."

Lily turned towards him, sighing in relief. "Good, I have no idea."

"All right...here's what we'll do..."

------

The end of the year feast came the next day and Dumbledore stood up to make a short announcement.

"Good evening students and teachers." He said looking around at each table. "I hope you all had a good year. It has been fun and exciting...enjoy the feast!"

Dumbledore sat back down and food had appeared on the tables.

The marauders grinned and acted like nothing was different.

"What did you tell Lily to tell the other guys to do?" Sara whispered into James's ear, cautiously eyeing the food.

James looked at her and smirked.

"I'd put a napkin around your fork if I was you." He said wrapping a napkin around his own fork.

"What?" She asked looking at her fork that was laid neatly on the table.

"Just do it." James said.

Sara raised an eyebrow at him but picked up her napkin and placed it around her fork. She looked around the Great Hall and noticed a few people were shaking their hands.------

"This was a great idea James." Sirius said grinning.

Lily looked at him.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." She said.

"Brilliant." Remus said and winked at Lily who grinned back.

------

After the majority of the people in the great hall were finished their dinners, they all started to put their utensils down and get ready for dessert to appear.

At least they _tried_ to put their utensils down.

------

The Marauders (this time including James) all started snickering while they watching the kids look at their hands where spoons or forks or knives were stuck.

"Ah, so _that's_ why you told me to put a napkin around my fork." Sara said as she calmly put down her fork that had not stuck to her fingers because the napkin had protected her from touching it.

James nodded.

A few people tried to get up which made the Marauders snicker even louder—the chairs were also stuck to them.

"Wait a minute. We're not stuck are we?" Sara asked looking down at her seat.

James shrugged. "Yeah, but then if we weren't, it'd look suspicious wouldn't it?" He said.

"Won't the teachers know it was you guys anyway?" Sara asked.

James nodded and shrugged again.

"Probably."

------

Sirius had started to laughed out loud and Lily looked around nervously, knowing that the teachers were going to catch them.

A smile formed on her lips when she looked at the staff table, and saw Dumbledore chuckling silently.

But her smile disappeared when McGonagall reversed the spell on her chair and utensils and stalked over to them.

"_What_ have you done _now_?"

------

**Well…there you go. Hope you enjoy…at least a little bit. **

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally it let me post the stupid chapter!**

**Bahh…**

Chapter 5

"Professor!" Lily said in horror.

Sirius who had his head down on the table looked up, still chuckling silently. He stopped suddenly, crossing his eyes to look at a fork stuck to his forehead. "_Hey_!" He exclaimed in a failed attempt to pry it off.

"Serves you right Mr. Black!" McGonagall scolded, and everyone but her and Sirius snickered.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"But the school year's over! You can't punish us!" Remus stated.

"It's not quite over _yet_ Mr. Lupin." McGonagall remarked. "Now, one of you reverse the spell immediately!"

Lily said the counter-curse and everyone's utensils clanged as they hit the floor or the students' heads (some were holding their hands above them trying to figure out why they were stuck), and all the chairs became unstuck from the students and the teacher's bottoms.

"Thank you." McGonagall said more calmly. "Now...as for your punishments..."

------

"The only good thing about this is that I don't have to do the punishment." James said walking back from the Great Hall.

"You're making Lily do it instead? I thought you said you liked her, now you're making her do your punishments?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow. "I'd hate to see what you'd make her do for you if you actually got together. You'd make her lick the dirt off your shoes!"

James pulled a face. "I didn't mean it that way." He said. "I wouldn't let Lily lick the dirt off my shoes...I'd at least get her a cloth."

Sara stared at him.

"You know I was joking."

"I know." James said rolling his eyes. "I was joking too."

Sara sighed.

"I don't know how Lily's mother is going to put up with you."

"Yeah I-hey!" James squawked, shoving her but she just laughed.

------

"Stupid James and his stupid pranks." Lily muttered, scrubbing the floor of the Owlery.

"What was that Prongs?" Sirius asked.

Lily continued to mumble.

"Prongs." Sirius said a little louder.

Lily still continued to mumble, scrubbing harder.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled.

Lily jumped and looked up in surprise, along with Remus and Peter.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"I asked what you were mumbling about." Sirius said.

Lily went a little red, not realizing Sirius was talking to her.

"Uh...nothing." She said.

'_Way to go Lily…_' Her brain reprimanded. '_Think you could talk a little louder?_'

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "You were saying something. Sounded a lot like your name you were saying."

"No, I uh...was just talking to myself." Lily mumbled, her face heating up even more.

'_Oh good one Lily. Now Sirius is going to think you're nutters._' Lily thought.

Sirius shrugged and went back to cleaning.

Lily looked up at Remus who shook his head at her, a smile tugging on the sides of his mouth. She glowered at him and he went back to cleaning.

Sighing, she wetted her scrubbing brush, cringing at the dirty water bucket.

'_This is _disgusting' She sneered at the floor. '_James is going to get it when I get out of here!_'

------

"I wonder if they'll make the train." James said thoughtfully. He was sprawled out onto the sofa, relaxing for the last few hours of his time at Hogwarts, Sara sitting on the floor with her back up against a chair. "That Owlery is hard to clean..."

"Of course they will, Potter." Sara said dryly, flipping through a magazine. "The teachers wouldn't want them here any longer than necessary."

James smirked at her. "Are you kidding? The teachers _love_ us! I bet they would jump at the chance to get us to stay longer."

Sara laughed. "You must be…j-joking…I…" She couldn't even speak she was laughing so hard.

James's smirk fell off his face when he realized she wasn't going to stop, anytime soon. He watched her impatiently while she rolled around on the floor, gripping her sides.

"Are you quite finished?" James asked exasperatedly, propping his elbow up on the sofa pillow, and resting his head on his hand.

Sara nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed from her laughter.

"Good. Can you hand me that magazine?" James pointed to the magazine that lay forgotten on the floor beside Sara.

"So…what time do you think er…the guys and Lily will be back?" Sara asked.

James looked at her over the magazine that she had handed him. He quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sara's face darkened. "Do I need to explain everything to you Potter?"

James rolled his eyes and went back to the magazine. "I was just wondering." He said. "You don't have to get snappy."

Sara glared harder at him, waiting for him to reply to her question.

"Well?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Well what?"

"You've cleaned the Owlery before haven't you? What time did you finish?" Sara asked.

James flipped a page. "You seem to know everything about us, you tell me."

Sara grit her teeth. "Potter! You think I would've _asked_ if I _knew_?" She growled.

James smirked at her from behind his magazine. "All right, don't get your knickers in a twist." He set the magazine down delicately in his lap, taking his time.

Sara waved her hand, telling him to get on with it.

"Hm, let's see." James said squinting up at the ceiling. He lifted a hand, ticking off his fingers.

Sara waited, unamused, listening to James mutter to himself. She glanced around the common room for something to entertain herself with but came up short.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that James was looking at her, so she turned back to him. "Well?"

"I don't remember."

Luckily for James, the portrait opened and in walked the three boys with Lily looking exhausted.

"How was it?" Sara asked putting away her wand.

Sirius didn't say anything; he just left for the boys' dorm, Peter trailing behind him.

James lowered his hands that he had put up in defensive against Sara's wand and smirked at Lily and Remus who trudged over to them. "Did you have _fun_?"

James hid under the sofa cushions when he received the worst death glare Lily had ever given him.

"That good eh?"

"Did _you_ have fun?" Lily asked Sara who scowled at her.

"I swear, how can someone who destroys the school for fun be so bloody _boring_—"

"I most certainly am _not_! You just didn't have anything for us to do!" James said in defence.

Sara clenched her fists. "Oh now it's _my_ fault—"

"Girls…" Remus intervened.

James gave him a withering gaze and he laughed, holding up his hands.

"I mean…girl _and_ guy…sorry, I'm tired."

"Well you should be." Sara commented glancing at her watch. "You've been cleaning that tower now for hours."

"You also smell like owls." James said pulling a face and holding his nose.

Lily grinned wickedly and held out her arms. "Does someone need a hug?"

James eyed the brown, crusty patches on her robes. "Why do you have to ask me that _now_?" He asked dejectedly.

"Aw…poor baby." Lily said sarcastically.

"Hey Lily…since it's the last day an' all…" Sara said smiling sweetly at her. "D'you want to go down to the kitchens and grab some food?"

Lily rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Fine…" She mumbled. "Let's go then."

James watched them leave and turned back to Remus who had collapsed on the sofa.

"Last day…sodding Owlery…" Remus mumbled pulling a pillow over his face. "I hate you James…"

James rolled his eyes and whacked him with another pillow.

------

**Sigh—I'm sorry for taking a while…ehh…I'd fill you with excuses but I'm too tired. I feel like _I've_ been cleaning the Owlery…**

**Anyway, sorry for letting this be so short, but I'll get the next couple chapters (which will get longer…I promise) up as quickly as I can…**

**Oh and mess you, bloody Request Timeout! **


End file.
